Forbidden Love
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: A story in which Sora falls in love with his step-sister.


**Hey guys! So yeah I know I haven't updated any of my other stories ahahaaaa BUT I had this idea and just had to write it out before I forgot it! This is just a fun story so don't take it too serious. Anyway, hope you like** **it!**

**Rated M for sexual content... I'm such a dirty person xD**

"U-um..." Sora whispered shyly.

"Look, Sora! This shirt is so cute! I have to order it right now."

"Onee-chan!" He was whining at this point, shifting uncomfortably under his sister's weight.

"Shut up, I'm busy." Namine was completely oblivious to the boy's discomfort.

"But... Why are you sitting on my lap?!"

Sora, refusing to look in her direction, blushed deeply. He was occupying the computer a moment ago to finish his homework until Namine came rushing in, using his lap as her chair. Since that was the only computer in the house, Sora really had no choice but to let his sister use it whenever she wanted, even though it was in his room.

"What's wrong with that?" The blonde asked innocently, turning her body to face him. Sora blushed even more from her rubbing against him.

"W-well I'm a b-boy and you're-"

"PERVERT!" She screamed suddenly as she hopped off of him.

"It's not like that!"

"You were getting turned on by your sister's body... Pervert."

"I'm telling you that's not what-!"

Namine covered his mouth with her hand. "Just because we're not blood-related, doesn't mean you can have your way with me." She winked at the blushing boy and left the room.

Sora sighed and leaned back into the computer chair. He met Namine when he was about seven after his dad brought home some woman and announced that they were getting married. The brunette didn't really mind, though, because his mom was the one who left them only a year after he was born. But when Sora saw the small girl with golden hair he was instantly mesmerized. "Hi,Sora! I'm Namine," she had said, "And I'm your older sister!" Even though she was only two years older, Namine instantly demanded the young Sora to call her "onee-chan" from now on.

"That girl..." Sora whispered. "She was always bossy."

He then forced himself to stop thinking about her and continued to finish his homework.

...

Sora yawned loudly in the middle of class the next day. His best friends Riku and Roxas, who were both standing around his desk looked at him with concern.

"Long night?" Riku asked.

"You could say that." Sora then yawned again and wiped his eyes. "Namine kept me up all night."

The other two boys gasped loudly and slammed their hands on the desk simultaneously. Sora sweat-dropped.

"Sora! How could you?!" Roxas whispered loudly.

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy..." Riku said while dramatically placing a hand on his heart.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" The brunette asked with a confused look on his face.

Roxas glared at him. "You and Namine were up all night having sex! That's why you're tired now!"

Sora blushed tremendously and stood up. "Y-you've got it all wrong!" The other boys looked at each other and then back at the brunette.

"She kept coming in my room and playing loud games on the computer. I mean, it's amazing how late that girl can stay up on a school night!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That was it! Geez, you guys! She's my sister I would never..."

"Well technically, she's only your step-sister." Roxas stated with a smirk.

"B-but we grew up together!"

"Look, all I'm saying is Riku and I know how you feel about Namine. It's about time for you to realize it too."

Sora gave Roxas another confused look. "What do y-you mean?"

The two boys sighed and walked away to sit in their correct seats, leaving the brunette to ponder on what Roxas had just said.

"How I feel about... Namine?" He whispered to himself. "How... Do I feel?"

...

After class Sora felt like crap. He had fallen asleep and missed the entire lesson. Namine would be the one to thank for that.

"Sora-kun!"

The boy sweat-dropped at the way his sister addressed him at school. She wanted to appear cute and it obviously worked because she was very popular. She was even on the volleyball team. 'She sure does look cute in a school uniform... Wait! What am I thinking?!' Sora fought back the blush that was starting to appear. When Namine was finally close enough, she grabbed his arm and looked at him sadly.

"W-what is it?" He stuttered, surprised at how innocent she looked.

"Um... I..." Her voice was small and child-like. She then pulled him closer so that her mouth was right beside his ear.

"Onee-chan!"

"I forgot my lunch." She whispered in her regular voice. "So share with me or I'll kill you." Namine pulled back and smiled at him sweetly. Sora sweat-dropped nervously.

"Sure..."

After they got to the roof, which was Namine's favorite eating place, Sora opened his lunch box and then placed it on the ground. The brunette sat down first and then the blonde sat right next to him.

"There's only one pair of sticks."

"You can eat with your hands." Namine snatched the chopsticks away from him. Sora pouted.

"That's not fair!"

The girl quickly placed the sushi in her mouth, ignoring him. Sora sighed in defeat and ate his sushi with his hands. He began silently watching her stuff her face and smiled to himself. She wasn't the most well-mannered person, but she was still cute. He liked being with her like this, just the two of them.

"Th-" She began to say, but then quickly looked away.

Sora stopped eating and looked at her. "Huh?"

"N-nothing!"

"Onee-chan! What was that about?"

Namine suddenly groaned and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He yelled while rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "What did I do?"

"Shut up."

He then noticed the small blush on her cheeks. Sora chuckled and pat the girl on her head, causing her to become even more red.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

Namine gasped and then stood up with tears of anger in her eyes.

"SORA! I HATE YOUUUUUUU!"

...

At home Namine was still giving Sora the silent treatment. He sighed and fell on his bed lazily.

"What's her problem? I was just trying to be nice!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He then remembered how red her face was. Why was she blushing in the first place? "She was so cute..." He closed his eyes. His feelings for Namine were definitely not innocent. He often thought about her at night and sometimes he even thought about being intimate with her. It was getting harder and harder for him to pretend like she was just family to him.

"I like her more than family. No..." Sora sat up. "I love her." The boy blushed at his own words. He loved Namine and no matter how unacceptable it would be to his father he just didn't care anymore. Sora got up from his bed, walked next door, and stood in front of Namine's door. He took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door handle. Suddenly, the handle began moving on its own and the girl appeared right in front of him. Sora could feel his heart racing. Namine was surprised to see him standing there, but then looked away.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Sora clenched his fist. "I-I... Y-you-"

"Idiot. If you're too stupid to talk then get out of my way."

Namine pushed him aside and began walking the other direction. The boy shut his eyes tightly and then opened them. I was now or never.

"Wait!" He walked up to her and grabbed her hand firmly, earning a small yelp.

"L-let go!" She tried to pull her arm away, but he was too strong. The blush on her face was sending chills down his spine.

"Onee-chan!"

"No!"

"Listen to me!"

"I said NO!"

"Do you hate me that much?"

Namine froze. Sora let go of her hand, confident she wouldn't run away from him.

"You always t-tease me and then say you hate me when I do nice things for you." He looked to the ground. "I'm tired of it."

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes. "Sora..."

"Answer me." He demanded with a serious look. Namine could feel the heat rising in her body. She had never seen Sora like this and it was making her nervous.

"I... I don't." She answered shyly. Sora then sighed from relief and scratched the back of his head.

"That's good!" He said in his usual, cheery tone. With a sudden boost of confidence, Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her back. Namine immediately gasped. Thank goodness their parents weren't home. "Onee-chan..."

"Sora! W-what are you doing?" Her face couldn't get any redder at this point.

He tightened his hold around her. "I can't take it anymore!"

"T-take what?"

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to moan softly from the sensation. "I'm in love with you."

"I-idiot! You can't! We're siblings..."

"I don't care." Sora said as he gently placed his lips on her cheek. Namine moaned louder this time. Just a simple peck on the cheek made her body extremely hot. The brunette was also feeling heated, but he wouldn't stop. He had already come this far. He moved his lips down to her neck, her most sensitive spot. Namine gripped his shirt and felt like she would pass out at any moment.

"Sora, no... Stop... Please."

He ignored her requests moved his hands up to her breast. She gasped loudly in response. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Namine could feel her panties getting wet and then, with all of the willpower she had left, she pushed him away from her. They were both blushing and breathing heavily. She looked at him and then quickly looked away.

"Good night!" The blonde squeaked out, running into her room and shutting the door after her. Sora just stood there, staring at her door.

"What did I just do...?" Sora finally began feeling embarrassed by his bold actions. He could still feel her soft lips against his.

"She's going to kill me tomorrow..."

...

Well That's chapter 1! I'm gonna make it into a two-shot so yeah this isn't going to be a long story at all. Please let me know what you guys thought of this. I hope I update soon xD You can never depend on me :( Thanks for reading!


End file.
